


In This Letter

by Seraluna



Series: Letters and Memories [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angry Sex, But not really an AU??, F/M, Fake Names, First Dates, Forgiveness, Holding Hands, Hook-Up, Kissing, Lucifer being sneaky, Nicknames, Rough Sex, Smut, Soft sex, Suicide, Suicide Notes, disguises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraluna/pseuds/Seraluna
Summary: After returning to the human world, Sera learns to recollect herself after the traumatic break-up with Lucifer.This work will contain sensitive topics, please read the tags or the chapter's notes if I put any!! They will include any warnings, heads up, etc. in case they are needed. :^)Rated E for some spicy chapters, but also language and themes (that I will warn about)
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Letters and Memories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785712
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A note for this chapter!!  
> This chapter does include mentions of suicide, suicide notes. Just to add, any chapters including actual suicide will NOT BE GRAPHIC and will only be "heavily implied."

"Hello, can I help you today?"  
"Could I have…"

Sera nodded and jotted down the order. "Great, this'll be a few minutes. Can I have your name?"  
"…Luca."  
"Okay. I'll call your name when it's ready."

" _Luca_ " sighed to himself in relief and sat down at a nearby table. He hadn't expected for her to ask for his name, and he almost said his real name.  
_It would do me well to keep a façade up before she realizes who I am_ , he thinks.

Lately, he'd heard that his brothers had sneaked up here to visit the girl who now worked at a café during her spare time.  
He almost beat the living hell out of Mammon when he saw him slip back from a portal with the human world unmistakably still open behind him.  
"What do you mean you were visiting Sera? Who opened this portal for you?" He hissed at his younger brother.  
"Uh… Lord Diavolo had given us back our access to portals only for visiting Sera," he reasoned, slightly cowering under the eldest's towering form.

Lucifer's eye twitched and he turned, then stormed away.  
How long had they been going in and out of the human world under his nose without him realizing? Had they caused any troubles?  
_How was she doing?_  
What were they even doing there?  
_What has she been up to?_

Lucifer's footsteps slowed to a halt.  
Surely, if the Prince was allowing them to go and visit the girl regularly, he could go and see her too.

He was unsure if she would react kindly to him going to visit. He'd need to disguise himself so that she couldn't recognize him when he went to see her.  
_Nothing too much. I just want to see her with my own two eyes that she's doing okay…_ he promised to himself.

That led to Lucifer sitting in a cozy little café in the human world, not really understanding what he just ordered.  
" _Luca_?" he scoffs to himself. It felt foreign on his tongue, but he supposed it would be his only time visiting. Or at least, just one of the few times he'd visit.

He rested his chin on his palm and watched the workers behind the counters scurry around and make the food. His eyes fell on Sera.

How long has it been since he saw her? She had just turned 27 when she left the Devildom, if he remembered correctly. It's been about 2 years since she left. He looked outside, winter was melting away into the Springtime now.

"Luca!" Sera called, looking around the waiting area. She frowned.  
_What did he look like again?_

She called his name again in a couple moments, wondering where he was. She groaned before screaming his name again.  
"Luca! Your order is ready at the counter!"

Lucifer snapped out of his daze and cursed to himself. He wondered what she was screaming about, completely forgetting his fake name.  
"Apologies. Thank you," he murmurs, handing her cash.  
"No worries. Here's your change," she smiles.

His breath catches.  
How long has it been since she smiled at me?

"Have a nice day, we hope to see you again."  
"…Thank you, miss." he says, a fond smile breaking through his stoic features. Sera's eyes linger on his face a second too long, and he notices.

He wonders if his cover is blown, and quickly turns away so she doesn't see his face, even though he had changed his physical appearance.

Something about the man seemed… familiar, Sera thought to herself. She shrugged it off, she saw plenty of people every day. She admitted he was easy on the eyes, though.

She slumps against a chair, mind once again wandering to Lucifer. Anyone with dark black hair would remind her of him. So basically, a good percentage of the people she comes into contact with.

It boiled down to her basically thinking of him frequently.  
_He probably doesn’t spare me a piece of his thoughts_ , she thinks, mentally kicking herself.

It's been a couple years since she left the Devildom. After she had fully recovered back to a somewhat stable mental space, she contacted a couple of the brothers and invited them to come visit her as long as they made sure Lucifer did not come with them. They all happily accepted, and they often visited in small groups so that Lucifer wouldn't notice.

Ever since she finally had a grip on her life again, she started to wonder more objectively about what happened with her and Lucifer. There were answers she wanted from him, answers she wasn't sure if she really wanted to hear but wanted to know regardless so that she could rest easy.

Was there really someone else? It was undeniable even to her that he showed her an immense amount of love that she hadn't expected.

"What's on your mind? Annoying customer?"  
Sera looks up at her friend who works behind the counter with her today.  
"Nah. Just thinking about stuff," Sera shrugs. "Wanna go to the city this weekend? I need a distraction."  
"Distraction? For what?"  
"Just anything."

Her friend frowns. "I've got plans this weekend with my husband. It's valentine's weekend."

Sera checks the calendar.  
"I forgot," she sighs again.  
"Why don't you try to find someone to take out this weekend? How long's it been since you went on a date?" she says.  
"You know I'm not planning on dating anymore."  
"What if you meet someone nice?"

_Lucifer was nice._

"We'll see," Sera says, mainly to end the conversation.  
"Got anyone in mind?" she jokes.  
"Nope."  
"What about one of the customers? Some of them are pretty good. People, I guess. But also looks," she giggles.

Sera takes a mental rewind of all the customers she's seen lately.  
"I guess," she rolls her eyes with a laugh.  
"Don't roll your eyes at me. I'll start trying to set you up with any cute guy I see that comes in."  
"Please don't, Steph. I already had enough of that from my mother."

Steph smiles at her. "Go have fun once in a while. You can meet with guys with no strings attached."  
"You're telling me to go get laid this weekend, basically."  
"Hm. Yeah, I guess. If that's what you're looking for," she laughs.  
"Ugh," Sera groans, rubbing her face.

Sera flopped onto her bed after her day working.  
She sighed, looking around her apartment with disdain.

It's been a couple months since she made herself a new promise.  
She quit her job a few weeks ago, much to many people's surprise and started working at the café instead.

 _It won't be for long, I promise_ , she said to those who asked what happened.

_I will be gone soon._

Sera remembered the morning after her 29th birthday. She woke up from a dream that shattered her soul again. A reminder of her past trauma since she was a child.  
For the past 19 years, she's thought of her worries consistently, memories seeming to only poke their heads into her life again once she felt like she was over it.

That morning, she woke up. She was unbelievably emotional yet calm at the same time.

The first words she heard were a jumbled mess, everything that haunted her funneled into one breath.  
Her next thoughts were a single promise to herself.

_I will not live past the age of 30._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just a small recap of Part 1 of this series, in case some people are reading this one without reading my last one. It could be a bit confusing, but hopefully, this chapter will be enough of an overview as a memory to fill in the gaps you'd need to know for this work! If anyone has any questions throughout the rest of this work, you can always comment :^)

Often times, Sera would think back to her time in the Devildom. Her year there was certainly… an experience.

She remembered how rough it was at first. When Satan used to hate her, when he had called her unsightly.  
Sera laughed fondly at how much he used to despise her, but then came around and became one of the brothers she was closer to.  
Asmo was always friendly to her. Sure, at first, he was slightly condescending and saw her as a lower, inferior being. But he warmed up and became an older sibling figure that Sera had always wanted, especially compared to her actual older siblings.

Sera sighed, pinching at a random piece of cloth as she lounged on her sofa lazily.  
She did miss them terribly, and although they came to visit frequently, she missed seeing them every day. Their chaotic antics always brought a smile to her face.

She did miss them. She missed all of them, including Lucifer, despite what he did to her.  
When they had spoken their last words to each other, Sera had vowed to never think of or see him again. It went well for a few weeks, but in the end, she still loved him. She had no doubts that he loved too, at one point at least.

She had made him prove himself to be a loyal lover so that she could put her paranoid thoughts to ease. Her past trauma with cheating boyfriends and abusive family left an emotional scar on her heart and she was anxious to love again. Lucifer had proven himself patient, loyal, and loving. He was everything she wanted, and she told him that he'd be the last one she'd love.

It was a part of why she didn't want to date anymore. She didn't want to break that promise, even though it seemed one sided now. Mostly, she did not want to go through that again.

She remembered his last words, when he said that he had hurt her purposely so that she would leave the Devildom. He wanted her to leave so badly so that he knew she was out of harm's way in the Devildom. Being Lucifer's lover and being a human brought two high market targets on her back. She often heard that there'd be a "handsome pay" for her death or capture by either jealous demons or those who had a bone to pick with Lucifer.

Lucifer knew of these. It was partly the reason he was so adamant on having Sera leave the Devildom and leave the bounty hunting behind.

He realized that maybe he could have handled it better. He hurt her in the one way she begged him not to, and there was no turning back now.


	3. Chapter 3

_I will not live past the age of 30._

Sera reconsidered plenty of times, but she's been doing it since the age of 10. No time like the present, she thought bitterly.

She knew now that people did in fact care for her. She knew now that no matter how much she tried to push everything away, she would eventually come back full circle and slip back into her depressive habits.

She didn't know what to do anymore. She's done everything she could that she wanted to. Yet, she didn't feel sad anymore. She felt oddly liberated from her final decision.

She started writing letters to her friends that she cared for, carefully explaining why she made her choice, thanking them for the memories and their support. Apologizing that the words are coming from a piece of paper and not her own voice.

The letters weighed heavily in her mind. It was a morbid thought, but she couldn't see herself being happy anymore. Every laugh and smile felt hollow, no matter how happy she was. Her chest hurt every time she smiled.  
Being happy just felt wrong.

Sera looked at the screen in front of her, her extensive folder of documents already prepared for a couple of people.  
She started with her family first.

As much as she wanted to tell her mother how much her parenting caused her depression, she withheld herself. As much as she wanted to tell her to fuck off, she knew that a mother, no matter how horrible, would be upset hearing that.

Instead, she let her know that her words she spit at her carried through her whole life.  
 _"You're a waste of time. A waste of money. A waste of everything. Why couldn't you just be better? Why can't you do better? You should be more like…"_

It hurt her at a young age. Her brain had developed around that memory, and it stuck with her for two decades.  
 _Perhaps that is still too cruel_ , she thought to herself.

"Welcome, can I help you?" Sera smiled to a customer walking through the door. I think he came in yesterday? She thought to herself.  
"Good evening. Could I have…"

Sera nodded, scribbling down the familiar order.  
"It'll be a few minutes. Could I have your name?"  
"Luca."

_Ah. This one, the bastard I was screaming for for literally ever._

"Luca. Thank you. I'll call your name when your order is ready," Sera says. The man nods, his black hair falling smoothly with his one nod.  
She watches him seat himself in the corner again before turning and starting on his order.  
  


"Luca!" Sera calls out, looking at the man in the corner. He perks at the name being called and he saunters over, handing cash to her again and thanking her.  
"Thank you for coming again, have a good night," she smiles.

Lucifer freezes slightly. "You remember me coming?"  
"Yes. I'm glad to see you're enjoying the store's food," she laughs lightly.  
"Of course," he says, sighing in relief internally.

"Well, good night. We hope to see you soon."  
"…Of course. Good night," he says. His eyes trail to her name tag for show, as if he didn't know her name already.  
"..Serena."

She smiled again, a little snort of amusement. "Good night, Luca."

Sera watches him walk through the door this time before she turns and almost knocks into Steph.  
"Who was that?" her friend asks.

"I don't know. A customer named Luca. He came in yesterday too. Why?"  
"He was cute."  
"Aren't you married?" Sera counters.

"Just because I've found my gem doesn't mean I can't acknowledge the others. For you, at least," she jokes.  
"..Riight. Anyways, I'm taking the day off tomorrow. I'm planning on seeing my sister tomorrow, again. It's almost her birthday."  
"Tell your sister happy birthday for me!"  
"She doesn't even know you," Sera sighs.  
"It's the thought that counts."

Lucifer takes his order to go today, far too enthralled by their interaction today to sit there and be happy in a little café just because she remembered him. She remembered a familiar face in her store, not Lucifer, he chided to himself.  
He sat in his study, eyeing the bag of fresh pastries sitting on his desk. They weren't his absolute favorite, but he indulged in them. Maybe he wouldn't do it two times in two nights, but he went for reasons other than the food.

_Would it be weird if he went back again tomorrow?_

He pursed his lips into a fine line.

"Welcome, how may I help you?"  
Lucifer resists his frown when it isn't Sera that helps him at the counter. He orders his "usual" and waits at a table in the corner for the workers to finish.  
  
"Luca!"

Lucifer preferred when it was Sera shouting for him instead, but he walked up and politely offered his payment before leaving quickly, not sparing the other worker another glance.

  
He sits heavily into his chair in his study again.  
I guess I shouldn't have gone today, he groans to himself. Every time he went and came back, it was an exhausting journey. She had to work in a crowded town? He had to walk a long way to a quiet place to open the portal every time.

Lucifer opens the bag of the warm baked treat, looking in again when he feels a slip of paper.  
"..?" His eyes narrow at the paper before he unfolds it.

_Hello, Luca :-)_   
_This is Sera's friend, I work at the bakery too. She was out today, but you two seemed to hit it off last night when you were just talking. Anyways, here's her number if you're available to see anyone. If not, I'm sorry, hope to see you back at the bakery another day!_

_Also, if you're not available don't bring this up to her please !!_

_(XXX)XXX-XXXX_

_-Steph_

Lucifer almost throws out the paper from how stupid it was. Her friend was trying to set Sera up on a date? Unknowingly with a demon, first of all. Second, he was the one who had driven her back up to the human world.  
But neither of them knew that.

He contemplated the decision. It was definitely something he wanted to entertain, but that would mean a world of guilt for him.  
Besides, he didn't have a human phone.

The next day, he bought a cellphone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why do you keep watching me?" Sera looks at Steph suspiciously from the corner of her eye.  
"No reason."

Sera was swiping through her phone, passing time during a slow time of no customers in the shop. Every time she picked up her phone to do anything whether it was to check the time, text a friend, or look through social media, Steph's eyes would shoot to her expectantly.

Her brow raised and she set the phone down when the door's bell chimes.  
"I need to go do something in the back," Steph says quickly and scampers away.

Sera rolls her eyes and turns to the customer. "Hello, how can I help you tonight?"  
"Could I have a small black coffee?"  
"No pastries tonight?" Sera smiles.  
"No asking for my name tonight?" Luca asks back.

"I know your name. You've come in the past 3 days in a row," she explains before turning and preparing his order.

Lucifer shuffles in his spot, looking around in the nearly empty café. He feels his nerves trying to get the best of him. He was standing in front of the woman he still loved for years, though she had no clue that he was who he was.

He cursed to himself. Lucifer had told himself he'd only visit to see how she was doing, now he's returning every night like a desperate, love sick puppy just to hear her voice and see her smile again.

"Here you go."

Lucifer blinks and looks to the small, steaming cup in front of him.  
"Oh, wait. Would you prefer this to go?" she winces, reaching to take back the mug.  
"No. That's alright," he says with a polite smile.

Sera's eyes linger on him for a little bit, and he wonders again if she can see right through him.

"Would… you like to talk for a little bit?" he asks. Her eyes widen a little bit and before she can reply, he cuts of her off.  
"I apologize, that was out of line. I'll-"  
"No. It's alright. I'm free right now," she smiles and gestures for him to wait a minute before retreating to the back.

"Steph, I'll be right back just watch the front or call me when you need, okay?"  
"Hm? Where are you going?" she asks, busying herself with menial tasks, avoiding the customer.  
"Just talking to someone. I'll still be in the store," Sera answers before turning and leaving.

"So? Did you have something you wanted to talk about or did you just want some company?" Sera asks, settling into a chair.

Luca sits across from her stiffly, watching her drink her water from her cup. He doesn't answer, eyes shifting around to anywhere but her after she sets her cup down.  
"Luca?"

He hated that she called him that.

"I just wanted to talk. To get to know you better," he answers.  
"Usually customers don't ask to talk like this," she laughs with a brow raised. "Alright, what do you want to know?"

Lucifer snorts to himself. He already knew everything about her. "What was your name again?" he asks dumbly.  
"Really?" her brow quirks again in amusement. "Serena."  
"Serena. Your name is lovely."

She flushes, not expecting his compliment and only watches a small tug on his smirk as he brings his coffee to his lips.  
"Thanks. I like your name too, Luca."

Lucifer decides to just block out "Luca" from the sentence.

"Where are you from?" she asks, settling her face on her palm. Lucifer almost coughs on his coffee.  
"…XX"  
"Oh? Which part? I'm from xxx"

_**note, the XX and xxx are just random places l o l idk you fill in whatever you want**_

Lucifer's mind searches for any familiar sounding place. Of _course_ he had to pick the place she was from.

He laughs instead after a few seconds before replying, "As strange as this may sound, I'm drawing a complete blank of the name of my town. I move around a lot for work, so I haven't been in a while, and I just moved there."  
"How could you forget your own town?" she asks.

She felt a red flag raise from his response, but pushed it down. It was strange, but she decided not to let that determine anything. It also seemed as if he had misinterpreted the question, either intentionally or accidentally, she noted.

"Alright, then what do you do? For work?"  
He groans to himself. "I… work under someone in the government. So it's a secret," he plays off with a smug smirk.  
"Oh? You can't tell anyone about the exciting details?" she jokes.

Lucifer relishes in the playful, meaningless banter that he missed so much in the past couple of years.

The door bell chimes and another customer walks in.  
"Oh. Sorry, gotta go help the customer," Sera says apologetically before quickly going back to the counter.

He watches her help the man at the counter and when she turns away from him to work on his order, her eyes connect with his. Lucifer offers a small smile and almost de-transforms from sheer joy when he sees a small, wobbly smile and flush bloom on her face.  
Instead, he takes another sip from his coffee, far too happy from the reaction he pulled from her.  
  


Sera looks back to the coffee she's making when Luca looks back away, a seemingly satisfied look on his face after she probably turned a little red from his small smile.  
He was undeniably _cute_ and suddenly she was reconsidering whether or not she would date again.

_No. I can't. Not when I just.. Made myself a promise._

Her brows furrow, hands still working to make the coffee.

She wouldn't date, but maybe she could just see where this would go as long as she made it clear that she could no longer be in a committed relationship.

"Thank you for coming, here is your order. Have a nice night," Sera says with a friendly smile before going back to the table with Luca.

Lucifer only has another smug smile on his face when she slides back into the seat across from him.  
"What about you? What do you do? Anything else besides this?" he ends up asking, already knowing that she used to be an engineer.  
"Actually, I quit my job just a few weeks ago and started working here. Never liked engineering, so I decided to just work here for a little but until I get back on my feet," she explains.

He hadn't expected her to say that. He assumed this was probably her side job after work or something temporarily, but he didn't ask any further.

Sera finds that talking to Luca comes easily - he seems pretty patient and understanding with an odd sense of humor. Before, she thought him to be dull and serious, but after speaking to him, he was strangely friendly.

Lucifer sits in his chair at his desk in his study, heart full and warm from his interaction with Sera again. He knew he shouldn't be going out so often to see her, but how could he stop now? Would she wonder where he went?

Sera sat at the chair behind the counter. It had been a couple days since she last saw Luca, and she was starting to wonder if she had been to forward in flirting with him during their last encounter.  
"What's on your mind now?" Steph asks from behind, pulling up a chair next to her. They watched the dimming lights outside together as a couple of the other workers finished up cleaning the store. It was almost time to close up for the night, and Luca hadn't come in yet.

"Nothing. Just tired."  
"Haven't seen Lucas come in in a while," Steph wonders out loud.  
"It's _Luca_ ," Sera corrects with a mumble.  
"Right. Luca. You should get his number if you miss him that much," her friend teases.

Sera rolls her eyes and leans back on her chair, looking out the large windows into the pink sky. "He's probably just in town for a little while. He said he travels for work a lot."

Steph looks to the calendar. "Well, if he comes in again you should get his number. Maybe ask him out to a date or two."  
"We've talked like 2 times."  
She shrugs before answering. "I don't know. You guys talked for a while. Just saying," she sings and stands to go off somewhere else.

Sera groans and stands, following after her to help finish up and get ready to close.

"We're very sorry, but we're closing. Please come back tomorrow," one of the workers says in the front. Steph turns her head to look beyond the worker, squinting to see who was standing in the doorway.  
"Sera," she hisses, jabbing her friend in the side.  
" _Ow_ ," she grunts and smacks Steph. "What?"  
"Go outside."

Sera gives her a confused look but hangs her towel up and pokes her head outside. Her eyes connect with Luca's whose eyes seem to light up even though his face stays the same. She smiles at him and turns back behind the wall, quickly patting her hands dry and combing her fingers through her hair before turning back to see him.

Luca is still standing at the door, the worker still trying to get him to leave and tell him that the store is closing.  
"It's okay, let him in," Sera says. The boy at the door holding Luca back looks at her and grumbles before letting him in.

Lucifer almost pummeled the boy guarding him from entering the café. It was funny, a small, teenage human boy blocking the path of one of the strongest Demon Lords, fallen from heaven.  
He felt all his tension and fury melt away when he saw Sera poke her face from behind the wall and smiled a little bit more when she re-appeared, hair slightly less unkempt.

He had been missing lately, trying to stay under the radar with his frequent absences from his Devildom duties. Admittedly, he had also been falling behind on his work since he snuck out every night to go see her so he was busy the last couple of days catching up and even getting ahead to make up for the lost time he'd spend in the human world.

"Haven't seen you around lately," Sera says, smiling up at Luca.  
"I've been busy, I apologize," he returns the gesture, moving with her away from the door.  
"Well, we're in the middle of cleaning up right now, so I'm afraid I can't make you a drink."

Sera frowns at him apologetically but he brushes her concern off.  
"That's alright. I only came to see you."

Lucifer thinks he might've grown just a bit fonder of her when he sees her face turn red as she coughs to the side to hide it.

"Well, you've seen me," Sera says, still coughing. _How could he just say that so casually we've only known each other for a couple days._  
"Not enough, though," Luca says back, a smug smile on his face.  
"Not enough?" she coos, laughing when he shakes his head.

She bites her lip, nerves wracking her body. "How about we see each other again tomorrow?"  
Luca quirks his brow and she has to groan a little bit.

"Do you want to get dinner with me tomorrow?"

**Author's Note:**

> As another note, if I am offending anyone by using suicide as a main theme of this work, I apologize. Again, writing is a huge outlet for me, so that's why sometimes I have to put some warnings for certain things, though I usually end up scrapping the heavier topics.
> 
> I do personally struggle with depression and anxiety, and I have also personally written good bye letters to people, but obviously chickened out since I'm still here :') This work will likely be a huge stepping stone for me to learn my own mistakes and teach myself to heal, forgive, and forget. A lot of "Sera"s past trauma is actually just mine, and I use her character as a means to vent.
> 
> Anyways, welcome to part 2 of Sera's adventures (work now called Letters and Memories)!!! I hope you'll like this work <3


End file.
